War of the Pranks
by Sailor Elf
Summary: When a 'war of the pranks' begins between the twins of Rivendell and the Mirkwood siblings, things are suddenly turned upsidedown when a group of men decide to take Legolas and Nanaylia as prisoners
1. A 'War of the Pranks' Begins

Disclaimer-Not Legolas, not Elladan, not Elrohir or anyone else familiar from Lord of the Rings are mine. Not one of them. Nanaylia is though as well as any others you don't recognize.  
  
Summary-When a 'war of the pranks' begins between the twins of Rivendell and the Mirkwood siblings, things are suddenly turned upside-down when a group of men decide to take Legolas and Nanaylia as prisoners.  
  
Author's Note-There will be a couple of references to my stories 'Pirates of the Elven Seas' (which isn't essential to be read before this) and 'Journey of a Thousand Steps' (which I do recommend reading but I don't think is absolutely required).

###  
  
War of the Pranks  
  
"You will never win!" Legolas cried as he tried to hurry away from the twins.  
  
"We will get you sometime! We will win a war of the pranks someday!" Elrohir yelled at him, throwing a fist into the air.  
  
Nanaylia laughed as she watched the two. She was so preoccupied with watching her brother being chased by Elrohir, she didn't see the other elven twin steadily walking up behind her. He grabbed her around her waist and lifted her off her feet. She screeched as he did so.  
  
"I have got you now," Elladan told her with a smile.  
  
"You will pay for that," she cried out. "Let me go!"  
  
Legolas stopped and turned, deciding to finally be tackled by Elrohir. The two were quickly wrestling on the ground.  
  
It had been a few weeks since the two Mirkwood siblings returned from the strange world of Port Royal. Legolas' injuries were healed from the incident. Even Elladan's arm was almost healed as well.  
  
"No, I do not think so. You will submit to me," replied Elladan in an evil sounding tone.  
  
Nanaylia glanced down to see how far off the ground she was and she soon smiled as she quickly lifted up her leg. It landed in Elladan's groin area and he was surprised as he dropped her to the ground. He fell to one knee as he looked up at her.  
  
"What was that for?" he asked, a slight wince appearing on his face.  
  
"To show that you do not learn. I will not submit to anyone anymore," she replied, kneeling down beside him. "I remember doing the same thing to you few years ago soon after I returned home. You do remember that, do you not?"  
  
Elladan groaned once he heard that as his grandfather soon walked out to them. Arwen was following him.  
  
"I can see you spared no time getting rough," Celeborn told them as he looked over at Legolas and Elrohir.  
  
Legolas soon looked over and stopped what he was doing, causing Elrohir to do the same. Both quickly stood up and both had sheepish looks on their faces. Celeborn laughed.  
  
"Your grandmother and I will be discussing issues with Thranduil. We will probably be a few hours, maybe more. Keep yourselves occupied but try not to get onto trouble. Whenever you do, it seems like someone always gets hurt," Celeborn told them. "Trouble seem to follow the four of you around."  
  
"What makes you think we get into trouble?" wondered Elrohir, an impish smile on his face.  
  
Celeborn rolled his eyes before turning around and heading back inside. Along the way, he could be heard mumbling about his grandson. Arwen walked up to them and soon saw the look of war on her friend's eyes. Nanaylia soon laughed quietly.  
  
"Oh no. Are you planning what I think you are planning?" wondered Arwen, hoping that Nanaylia wasn't.  
  
"A war of the pranks. What do you say? Shall we?" she asked the others.  
  
The twins vigorously nodded. She already knew they would. Legolas soon nodded, a smile on his face.  
  
"Even though we already know the outcome before we even start," he added.  
  
"It will still be fun. That is what matters, right?" she replied. "Having fun?"  
  
"Of course having fun is important! And maybe we will actually top you this time,"Elladan replied. "But the fun should come first."  
  
"No, the winning should come first," retorted Elrohir.  
  
"Maybe you are right," Elladan suddenly agreed. "But I do not know."  
  
"Oh please," Nanaylia sighed.  
  
Her brother laughed and nodded. Legolas looked at Arwen and immediately stopped laughing. The elf had a worried look on her face.  
  
"What is wrong?" he wondered, walking up to her.  
  
"I feel something will go wrong. Maybe you should not start this one," she suggested.  
  
"Everything will be fine," Elladan told her, "What could possibly go wrong?"  
  
"Anything could possibly go wrong," replied Arwen. "If anything happens, do not say that I did not warn you."  
  
She headed back inside, leaving the four slightly confused.  
  
"Nothing will go wrong," Elladan said.  
  
"Alright, start your planning. I cannot wait to see what you think of this time," Legolas suddenly said.  
  
Elrohir and Elladan smiled at each other before the four broke off into their separate groups.  
  
###  
  
Legolas and Nanaylia sat in their tree. When they knew that the twins weren't in earshot, Nanaylia turned towards her brother.  
  
"Legolas, I have an idea. One that will deifinitely throw them off," she told him with a smile.  
  
"What is it?" he asked, his curiousity sparked.  
  
She told him what her plan was and he listened intently. He began to smile as she continued.  
  
"That is an idea," he told her, placing a hand on his chin. "I just might know where to pull this one off. Come on! Follow me!"  
  
He climbed down the tree and she soon followed him. They walked into the forest nearby.  
  
###  
  
Elladan and Elrohir were quickly thinking of something to do to the Mirkwood siblings.  
  
"What about if we set a trap? Then one of us gets into trouble. The other goes to get their help and leads them right into it. They get trapped and we leave them there until their father finds them," suggested Elrohir.  
  
"That is a good one. I take it we will set this 'trap' close to their home?" wondered Elladan.  
  
"Of course! You know with what happened to the family over the centuries, Thranduil worries about his children quite easily now. You know he simply does not want to lose either of them when ever so rcently Nanaylia returned," replied Elrohir as Elladan nodded.  
  
"Then let us go get this prepared," Elladan replied.  
  
The two soon headed to get their plan ready. After they did that, they passed several trees. Elladan turned his head, a confused look on his face. Elrohir turned to stare at his brother and he heard the same thing.  
  
"Splashing of water?" Elrohir wondered. "I did not know there was water around here."  
  
"I also hear voices and it is Legolas and Nanaylia. I wonder what they are doing?" Elladan said.  
  
"They probably want us to go in, looking for them. Leave them be," Elrohir replied with a wave of his hand.  
  
"No, I have to go see what is going on with them," Elladan said, seeming mesmerized by the sounds.  
  
Elrohir gave an exasperated sigh before following his brother. As they were walking towards the position of the siblings, their conversation became more clear.  
  
"Legol, are you certain no one will find us here like this?" they heard Nanaylia say.  
  
"No. I am certain that Father does not know about this place. Even if he did, I doubt he would come here first," Legolas was saying. "Elrohir and Elladan are probably still thinking of a way to win the war. They do not seem to have the best of luck when it comes to facing us."  
  
"They certainly do not but I still feel a bit nervous. What if someone does happen to come along? I would be the one they would want more. Not you. I feel more vunerable than you," Nanaylia replied.  
  
"I feel vunerable too. But you are right to a point. Anyone who does come along would want you more but I will not let that happen. No one will come and find us like this," Legolas told her.  
  
Elladan and Elrohir were both confused by this conversation but they soon came across their answer as they peeked over a few bushes.  
  
What they saw was Legolas and Nanaylia in a pond. The water was waist deep and their hair crawled around their shoulders. Legolas was sitting next to the side of the bank, probably on a rock considering how he was sitting, while Nanaylia was standing in the middle of the water. Her back was facing the twins and she was humming to herself. Her blonde hair flowed down her back and down her chest area. But what got the attention of the twins was what they two were wearing.  
  
The Mirkwood siblings were wearing nothing at all.  
  
TBC...


	2. A Plan Gone Right and Wrong

Author's Note-No idea if they had dogs in Middle Earth. They're going to be in this story but only briefly.  
  
###  
  
Elladan could do nothing but stare at the two before him. He stared mainly at Nanaylia, her skin glistening from the water on it. Elrohir looked over at his brother and narrowed his eyes at Elladan's dumbfounded look. He looked back at the two siblings, not even wondering what was causing it. He couldn't believe it himself that both Legolas and Nanaylia had decided to go swimming without any clothes on.  
  
"They are crazy," Elrohir muttered to himself.  
  
Elladan wasn't paying attention to his brother. He couldn't help but stare at the female elf standing in the nude before him.  
  
"Nanaylia," he whispered as he felt himself becoming aroused by the sight before him.  
  
He watched as Nanaylia waded over to her brother, who saw the slightly worried look that was still on her face. Legolas really wanted to reassure his sister.  
  
"Everything will be fine. No one will find us here, not even the twins. No one will see you in this situation save me. Just imagine what the twins would think if they ever saw you like this," Legolas whispered to her, placing a hand on Nanaylia's arm.  
  
"Alright, I believe you now," she whispered back. "And I cannot imagine what those two would think but I think it would be interesting to see."  
  
He stood up and embraced her. She accepted it as she took in his scent and he took in hers. She soon felt him leading her towards the side of the pond. Legolas sat down on a rock next to the edge and Nanaylia soon curled up beside him before they continued to converse.  
  
Elladan didn't hear the conversation. He was still paying attention to her. The only thing that was remotely breaking through his trance was the slight pain that was increasing in his groin. He groaned slightly as Elrohir glanced over at him. The twin waved a hand in front of Elladan's face with no reaction whatsoever and narrowed his eyes. He placed a hand on his brother's shoulder.  
  
"This is worse than what I first thought," whispered Elrohir before giving his brother a shake.  
  
Elladan regained his senses and stared at his brother. A small blush appeared on his cheeks as he placed a hand on his forehead. Elladan had to turn away from his brother.  
  
"What was I doing?" he asked, placing his other hand on his stomach.  
  
"Nothing but stare at Nanaylia like some love-struck idiot. What happened to you just now?" Elrohir replied, trying to avert his stare from the two.  
  
"I... I do not know," stammered Elladan as he continued to stare at the two.  
  
Nanaylia was just about asleep in her brother's arms and they could tell that. Legolas was now rubbing her shoulder as he watched her sleep.  
  
"We should really leave them alone. We have no idea if they even thought about what they are going to do. We shall wait until later to pull off our plan," Elrohir whispered to Elladan.  
  
Elladan nodded as he turned around and quickly crawled over to a nearby tree. As much as he wanted to, he couldn't get the recent images out of his brain. His whole body shuddered as Elrohir came up from behind. He was becoming more worried about his brother. Elrohir soon noticed that Elladan still had a hand placed on his stomach.  
  
"Elladan, are you alright?" asked Elrohir, placing a hand on his brother's shoulder.  
  
Elladan didn't answer as he placed his head on the tree. He couldn't bear to let anyone, not even his brother, see him like this. He was embarassed that Elrohir was already seeing him in that position.  
  
"I will be fine," Elladan managed to say finally.  
  
Elrohir looked over his brother and somehow knew that Elladan wasn't going to be fine just yet. The sight had done something to him and Elrohir figured he might know what it was but he wasn't certain. And he knew that Elladan wasn't going to be telling him anytime soon.  
  
"We should leave now Elladan," Elrohir quietly told him.  
  
Elladan nodded, closing his eyes one more time and taking a deep breath. He glanced over at the two Mirkwood siblings one last time before managing to stand up.  
  
_'I feel that Elrohir probably knows what is happening to me. Even if he does not, I cannot talk to him about it. I know he will laugh at me once I do,'_ Elladan thought to himself. "We will go now."  
  
The twins began to walk away but a different sound stopped them. It was almost the cry of an animal and it was getting closer. An arrow soon came through the trees and landed on the ground near the two elves. Legolas and Nanaylia were both surprised by it. The twins looked to see Nanyalia quickly cover herself with her arms and Legolas placed his arms around her in order to protect her.  
  
It was then that a group of men walked into view of the pond and the twins were alarmed by this. They were all on horses and even had a couple of dogs with them  
  
"This cannot be their idea! There are no men for miles! Nanaylia is the not the type to put herself in that position or anyone else she knows in danger," Elrohir said.  
  
"Well, what are we going to do?" wondered Elladan as they continued to look at the scene.  
  
"I do not know... yet," replied Elrohir.  
  
They watched as one of the men got off their horse and headed in the direction of the brother and sister.  
  
"Well, well, well. What have we got here?" he asked. "Two elves sitting in a pond with no way out."  
  
He gazed over at Nanaylia sitting in Legolas' arms. His stare turned to lust the more he looked over her.  
  
"So beautiful," he whispered.  
  
Legolas heard what he said and placed himself between the man and his sister. The man saw what he was doing and became angry with this. Legolas knew what the man would want to look at.  
  
"I want the two of you to get out now!" cried the man.  
  
"Never!" Legolas replied, holding his sister even closer to him. "Besides, you are the ones who are trespassing onto this land."  
  
"Neither of you are in a position to argue with me right now," the man replied. "Get out now or the both of you will die right where you are."  
  
Legolas looked at Nanaylia and both were thinking the same thing. They walked to the edge of the pond and climbed out. The twins were surprised to see that both of Thranduil's children had clothes on: Legolas had some leggings on while Nanaylia had a thin dress on, which they didn't see at a mere glance and both were confused with this revelation.  
  
_'This does not make sense. How could we have not seen the dress that Nanaylia is wearing? I mean, we did see her with nothing on her body and the same with Legolas. We would have seen the clothes through the water. Unless, of course, that was their plan. To make us think they were swimming in the nude when they were really not! But right now, I do not think that is important,'_ Elrohir thought to himself.  
  
"We should help them!" Elladan told his brother, before trying to stand up.  
  
Elrohir pulled him back down and the twin wondered why, a look of confusion on his face.  
  
"We should not let them know that we are here yet. We should wait and see what they do first. If they decide to head back to their camp, we can attack them by surprise and more easily. Right now there are two of us and many of them. We will be caught as well if we attack them now," explained Elrohir.  
  
Elladan accepted the answer as they watched the group. His stare soon came to Nanaylia. The water was making the clothes stick to her body, outlining the curves of her body. He could almost feel himself melting at the sight.  
  
_'Nanaylia, you are so beautiful..._' he thought to himself before the man's voice broke through his concentration.  
  
"We shall head back to the camp with our pris... er... guests," the man said before he walked up to Legolas. "My name is Althar, the leader of this group of men. Who might you be?"  
  
"We are servants to the king," Legolas replied, not wanting the men to know they had captured the king's children or their names.  
  
Nanaylia realized this and kept quiet, deciding to talk only when she was spoken to. Althar walked over to her and grasped her chin in his hand. He forced her to look at him and he could the fear in her eyes. He stared at her and she could almost see lust in his eyes.  
  
"You are a beautiful elf. The king must be proud to have someone like you working for him," Althar said.  
  
"Leave her alone," Legolas told the man.  
  
The man looked at the elf and walked back over to him.  
  
"Remember that you are not in control here," Althar told him. "I won't warn you again. Chain them up! We're leaving!"  
  
The two elves were soon chained by their wrists and forced to walk as the others rode on their horses.  
  
Soon after the group of men left with their prisoners, Elladan and Elrohir walked out of their hiding spot.  
  
"This is not good. Not good at all," Elladan said.  
  
"Aye. Who would have thought that one of these times, things would go like this? Maybe Arwen was right in worrying about this. Something unexpected did go wrong," Elrohir agreed.  
  
"What are we going to tell their father?" wondered Elladan as he glanced over at his brother.  
  
"I do not know. I really do not know but we should follow them before something happens to either of them," Elrohir replied before he started to head after the men.  
  
Elladan watched his brother and shrugged his shoulders before following him.  
  
TBC... 


	3. In the Camp of the Enemy

Some time later, the men arrived at their camp with the elves. They looked around the place, a bad feeling in both of their guts when they were forced to stop.

"I do not like the looks of this place Lego," she whispered to him. "I fear something will go wrong. Maybe Arwen was right."

"We'll discuss that later," Legolas quietly replied. "Right now is not the time."

They were soon led to a tent with a post standing outside. Legolas figured it belonged to Althar and he wasn't surprised when he ordered the men to chain them to the post. Their arms were now above their heads and they were being forced to sit on the hard ground.

"This is where you're going to be during the remainder of your stay. Don't try and escape for it is futile. I'm sure the king won't want to see two of his faithful servants killed because they were having some forbidden 'fun'," Althar told them in a quiet voice.

Nanaylia gulped as Legolas stared at the man with a fire in his eyes.

"Poor little elf. All alone in a strange place and there's nothing you can do about it," Althar snickered.

"You will not get away with this," Legolas retorted. "Once the king what happened to us..."

"And there's nothing he can do to rescue you. He will never know that you are here. I doubt that he will miss you at all. He can easily get someone else to work in his home. Servants are expendable. You have them and then you get rid of them once they have no more use," Althar replied.

Nanaylia didn't like what the man was saying: she had been from her father and brother for far too long. Legolas could sense her fear.

"I will be back," Althar told them before turning around and leaving them with the other men.

Legolas turned towards Nanaylia, who had begun to cry.

"There, there. Father will find us. I just hope that the twins were nearby and heard what was going on," Legolas quietly said to his sister.

###

Elladan and Elrohir peeked out from above the bushes to look at the camp sitting before them. Men were milling about the place. Some were drinking and eating while others were keeping watch. Elrohir thought that there might be some sleeping. But what took his notice was the man named Athar walking out of the darkness from across the camp.

"My best guess is that the two are close to that tent, where that man came from. Over there," Elrohir told his brother, pointing in the direction of the building.

Elladan nodded, having seen the man as well.

"What do you think we should do now? Wait or get them out now?" Elladan wondered.

"I had been thinking wait until it gets dark and most of them are asleep. Then we try and get Legolas and Nanaylia out of there," replied Elrohir.

###

A few of the men walked up to the two elves. One of them soon looked over Nanaylia and knelt down beside her. He ran a hand through her hair and she was disgusted by it.

"You will listen to us, elf," the man told her as the dog waked up behind the men. "Bite them."

The dog appeared to understand what the men was saying because it growled as it was walking up to the elves. It bit Legolas in the abdomen and he cried out, unable to do anything to stop. Nanaylia soon had a look of horror on her face. The dog sensed her fear as it stared at her with wild eyes. It soon bit her underneath the arm and she cried out in pain. It nipped at them several times before the man ordered it to stop.

"If you do not cooperate with us, the dog will do much worse," the man told them. "And as a smll gift from us..."

The man didn't need to finish his sentence as the two siblings saw the buckets of water.

"We know how much the two of you like water," the man said as the others dumped the water on the two elves.

Legolas and Nanaylia sputtered. Their injuries were soon hurting from the combination and they couldn't do anything to stop the pain. They were just starting to become dry but now they were soaked all over again.

The men walked away, laughter in their voices. Nanaylia looked over at her brother.

"Legolas," she whispered to him.

"Nanaylia, I'll be fine," he replied.

"So will I. I just hope the twins find us," she said as they looked out into the woods.

###

Legolas watched the sun as it was setting behind the trees. He knew that his father and the others would soon be wondering where they were, if not by now. He looked over at Nanaylia, who was carefully watching the men walking around them. Legolas already knew that she was a prime target if any of these men suddenly decided to listen to their sexual urges.

"Maybe we should have listened to Arwen," suggested Nanaylia.

"Maybe. But how were we supposed to know men were roaming around Mirkwood?" Legolas agreed.

They watched as Athar decided to walk up to the two.

"Hello my dear," he said to Nanaylia with a smile.

She appeared to be disgusted and so did Legolas by the man's behavior. Legolas had a bad feeling he knew what Althar was going to be doing real soon.

"I meant what I said earlier. You are beautiful," Althar told her as he placed a hand on her thigh.

She kicked his hand away and growled at him, indicating that she was not to be touched.

"Leave her alone!" cried Legolas, struggling in the chains.

Athar looked over at the male elf and walked over to him. He was angry and he punched Legolas in the face. Repeatedly. The man even went as far as punching the elf in the stomach and chest area. It ended with a punch to the stomach.

"You will do as I say or else she will suffer greatly. I will have my fun with her all during her stay. And it won't be pretty either. I would have her bearing my children if need be," Althar quietly said to Legolas. "She is, after all, a servant, just like yourself. And I would have you delivering her children."

Legolas was shocked to hear that. He couldn't believe that this man would actually do to Nanaylia.

"You're crazy!" Legolas spat at him, now tasting the blood that was in his mouth.

"Try me," Althar replied with a smirk. "Speaking of children, I think I just might have some fun now and hope it results in a child."

He knelt down beside Nanyalia and began to rub her face. He held her chin in his hand before it headed further down her body. He soon began to kiss her on the neck. She writhed under his touch, not liking it one bit. Legolas was not liking it either. He lowered his head, knowing that a part of his sister would be gone that night and he couldn't do anything to prevent it.

###

Elladan watched the scene from his hiding spot. Luckily, none of the men decided to search for any intruders or anything else. He saw the man trying pretty much forcing himself on the female elf.

"Elrohir!" Elladan almost cried out.

Elrohir, who had been resting nearby, jumped to a sitting position.

"What is it?" Elrohir wanted to know, hurrying over to his brother's side.

"That!" replied Elladan, pointing the way.

"Oh no. That's not good. If I'm not mistaken, Nanaylia's still untouched, even after her time with Manlin," Elrohir said, grabbing his bow.

"And it should stay that way until she's ready," Elladan put in.

"That as well. Elladan, looks likes we do this sooner than expected," Elrohir agreed as he aimed his bow.

Elladan smiled as he grabbed his own bow.

###

Screams were heard and Althar had to stop what he was doing to see what was happening. He left the brother and sister and looked around to see that his men were scrambling. Some were already dead, arrows sticking out of their bodies and more were falling by each passing moment.

"What is going on here?" Althar demanded to know, rasing his fists into the air.

An arrow passed by him but he managed to dodge out of the way and he laughed.

"Whoever did that is a bad aim. It missed me!" he cried.

"Maybe it didn't, "came a voice from behind him.

Athar turned to see Elladan standing there, the keys to Legolas' and Nanaylia's chains in his hand. He turned to see Elrohir with a bow in his hands. He snickered.

"Two elves? Creating all this trouble for two servants? That is funny!" Althar said with a laugh.

"It's not funny to us," Elladan replied.

Athar looked between the two elves. He glanced over at the two blonde elves still chained to the post. Seeing that he had enough time to get there, he ran over to the two and placed a knife to Nanaylia's throat.

"I am certain the reason you attack my camp is for these two. If you don't want these two to get hurt, you will give m back those keys," Althar yelled at them.

Elrohir aimed his bow right at the man but Elladan placed a hand on the bow and aimed it down. Elrohir was surprised as his brother threw the keys back to the man, who subsequently unchained Nanaylia. He lifted her to her feet and placed the dagger on her stomach, his other hand on her mouth.

"Now go before I decide to end her child bearing days right now!" Athar threatened.

The twins didn't appear to be going anywhere so Althar began to make his point by slowly pressing the blade into the female elf's skin. She appeared to be almost to screaming as blood began to seep through her dress from the wound. The man was inflicting a long one just to prove his point.

"Is it worth it?" Elladan asked his brother.

"No, it is not worth it if Nanaylia loses her ability to bear children. Especially if she finds that someone she really cares about," Elrohir replied, lowering his bow.

Elladan and Elrohir looked at each other before nodding. They turned around and began to walk away. Althar laughed, believing he was home free. He took the dagger away from the elf. But that was until the twins suddenly twirled around and each released an arrow at the man. The arrows caught the man's clothes and pulled him to the ground. Nanaylia fell in a heap to the ground, curling up into a ball and clutching the wound. Elladan hurried over to her as Elrohir ran over to the fallen man. He grabbed the keys and released Legolas.

"Come on, let's get out of here!" Elrohir cried to his brother as he helped Legolas to his feet.

He soon found that the elf needed little help to move.

"I am fine for now," Legolas told Elrohir as they hurried over to Elladan and Nanaylia.

She was shivering as Elladan placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Nanaylia?" he said. "She's very cold."

"Carry her if you have to. We'll take care of the injuries after," Elrohir replied.

Elladan nodded before gently scooping Nanaylia into his arms. Athar could do nothing but watch as the four elves ran away.

Legolas was running behind Elrohir and his vision was blurring slightly. He didn't see the rock that he steadily heading towards. He tripped over the rock and fell to the ground. Elrohir and Elladan turned once they heard the sound behind him. Elrohir hurried for Legolas and helped him to his feet. Now, the elf had a limp so Elrohir placed a hand around Legolas' torso and began to help him into the woods.

Althar managed to free himself and he climbed to his feet, watching the elves disappear into the forest. He growled.

"Those two will pay for that," he muttered to himself. "I will get that female elf back and she will bear my children."

TBC...


	4. Feelings Revealed

Author's Note- It's going to get a bit mushy in this chapter just to let everyone know. (And a little daring)

###

Galadriel, Celeborn and Thranduil were sitting in the study area, still talking to each other. Galadriel laughed at something her husband said but she soon stopped and looked around the room, a worried look on her face. Thranduil and Celeborn both saw this and became worried themselves.

"What is wrong?" Celeborn asked her.

"I am unsure," she replied. "I keep hearing something."

It appeared as if she were trying to listen for something and it was soon that she heard what she was looking for.

_'Someone, please help us,'_ came a female voice.

"It's the children. They're in danger, I can sense it," she soon said.

"What? What happened? Where are they? How are they?" demanded Thranduil.

"They are fine Thranduil. They're probably in another war of the pranks and they're probably finishing it as we speak. They will probablt be back soon or are on their way back.," Celeborn said as Chimone walked into the room.

Thranduil wasn't so reassured by what Celeborn said as he looked over at the female elf who just walked into the room.

"Chimone, have you seen any of the children lately?" he asked her, hoping she could tell them.

"I have seen Arwen. She is now in her room. As for Legolas, Nanaylia, Elladan and Elrohir, I have not seen them for several hours," Chimone replied as she picked up the trays.

Thranduil immediately stood up and began to head down the hall. Galadriel and Celeborn looked at each other before standing up and following him. The king soon came to Arwen's room and knocked on the door.

"Come in," Arwen's voice came.

Thranduil opened the door and walked inside.

"Arwen, when was the last time you saw your brothers and my children?" Thranduil asked her.

"Why... just after Grandfather went and told them that the three of were discussing different issues. They were about to go into another one of their wars. That is all I know. Otherwise, I have no idea where they are," Arwen replied. "What is this all about?"

"They are in trouble. I can sense it," Galadriel explained. "I am unsure exactly what it is but they are."

Arwen became worried with that statement as she stood up and followed them out of the room.

"What have they gotten themselves into now?" she asked herself.

"We have to send out a search party as soon as possible!" Thranduil cried out. "I want them found before anything happens to them!"

###

"Where should we go from here? It's getting dark and fast!" Elrohir wondered as he looked up the sky.

Legolas looked around at the surroundings passing by him.

"There's a cave near here. It's that way," he quietly said, pointing the way.

Elrohir and Elladan looked in the direction and headed in it. Soon, just like Legolas said, they came to a cave. They headed inside and the twins placed the Mirkwood siblings on the ground.

"I will go get some firewood. They need to warm up," Elrohir told his brother.

"Alright. I will stay here with them," Elladan replied, turning enough to see his brother.

Elrohir quickly left as Elladan began to look over Nanaylia for any further injuries. He frowned at the injury on her stomach as he placed a hand on it, blood still seeping a bit out of the wound.

"The injury is more deep than what we first thought!" he gasped as his eyes travelled downwards.

They came to another injury on her upper thigh. He figured that she must have suffered that when the dagger was dropped but it wasn't as serious. He turned his attention to another injury that he came across during their escape: a bite just underneath her arm. He then remembered about the dog. He sighed.

"The dog must have bit her before we got them out of there," Elladan quietly said to himself.

He went over to Legolas' side to look over his injuries. Elladan saw the slight bruising on the elf's face. Legolas also had some bites and they were in his abdomen area. There was also some slight bruising. Elladan looked at Legolas' face, at his closed eyes. The elf was resting but it was not a calm rest.

"I am so going to do something about that dog. That thing is a menace," Elladan muttered to himself before looking at Legolas' ankle.

He could tell that it was sprained, but it wasn't real serious. Elladan heard a noise and saw his brother hurrying into the cave with some wood.

"So how do they fare?" asked Elrohir as he placed the wood on the ground.

"The injury on Nanaylia's stomach is much worse than what we first thought," Elladan replied. "We obviously have to take care of their injuries as soon as possible and get them out of those clothes."

"Yes, we do. I cannot believe that those clothes are still wet. They must have been soaked when after they got out of the pond," Elrohir said. "And here's some athelas to put on their wounds."

"Don't forget that they had water thrown at them at the camp," Elladan reminded him as he walked back over to Nanaylia.

Elrohir remembered as Nanaylia began to stir and she stared at the eyes that stared at her.

"Elladan," she whispered.

"Nanaylia, your clothes will have to be taken off. They are still wet and you will freeze if you continue to have them on," Elladan told her.

She must have understood because she pointed towards the back of the cave. Elladan looked back to see a few blankets.

_'They are prepared for this. They must have had to spend some time in here before for some reason and they simply became prepared of they ever needed to again. I wonder why we haven't heard about it? I might ask her about it later,'_ Elladan thought to himself as he went back to get them. "Elrohir."

"What?" wondered Elrohir as he was looking over Legolas' injuries.

"Let's get these clothes off them," Elladan replied as he handed his brother a couple of blankets.

"I'll get a fire started first," Elrohir replied, taking the blankets from him.

###

Soon, a fire was blazing and the Mirkwood siblings were covered by blankets. Elladan leaned over Nanaylia as she looked up at him again. She stayed conscious the entire time the fire was being made and what was being done to her. She glanced over to where her brother was being tended to by Elrohir.

"Nanaylia," he quietly said to her.

"Elladan," she replied.

"Nanaylia, I would like to take care of your wounds before they become infected," Elladan told her. "But one is on your stomach, so I will have to move the blanket enough so that I can tend to it."

He could tell that she was a bit nervous with the idea but she soon nodded. Elladan was glad his brother was facing the other way when he did move the blanket and he noticed that she was tense when he did so, placing her arms over her chest and tried to turn away from him. Elladan stopped her and took the cloak off his back, placing it over her before continuing to tend to her injury. He noticed that it seemed to make her more at ease. He knew that she was not the type to show herself to everyone. He also knew that outside of her family and a few healers at Mirkwood, not many had seen her. Just Elrond. She trusted their father and Elladan knew that. He also knew that she trusted him,

"How... is Lego?" she quietly asked him.

"Legolas will be fine. His injuries weren't that much more serious than yours," Elladan replied as he placed a hand on her stomach.

She quivered under his touch but he finished with what he was doing and moved the blanket back over her. He moved the blanket near her arm enough so he could begin to take care of that injury next. Elladan could sense her tension still. He understood for she was at a much more vunerable position than at the pond. There, she had clothes on and was at no risk of being seen by anyone. Now, she was at risk. Even taken if either of the twins were anything else but friends. Elladan frequently glanced over at her face to see her watching him. To him, she almost enjoyed what he was doing to her.

Elrohir soon stood up and faced his brother.

"I will go keep watch. We don't know whether or not these men will come after us tonight or not," he told Elladan before heading outside the cave. "Keep an eye on them."

"Alright, I will come out later," Elladan called out to him, nodding.

Elladan returned to finish with the wounds on Nanaylia. He noticed that she was almost asleep and at much more ease with the situation. He glanced over at Legolas to see the elf was asleep. Elladan then laid down beside Nanaylia.

"Hold me, please," she whispered to him.

Elladan smiled before moving to where her head was lying and lifting her enough so that she was in a sitting position. He sat down behind her, a leg on either side of her and wrapped his arms around her, being mindful of her decency and injuries. He immediately could tell that she felt safe in his arms as she grasped his arm and her head soon lay on his chest. She curled up into him.

"Elladan," Nanaylia suddenly said.

Elladan looked down at her as she turned to look at him. She could see the love in her eyes and he somehow knew what she wanted him to do. He leaned in and kissed her gently on the lips. She accepted and deepened the kiss, placing a hand behind his neck, under his hair. He felt sparks igniting in his lips as he placed a hand on her face, cupping her cheek as they both hungrily delved into each other's mouths. Something was being aroused within him and he was thoroughly enjoying it. They broke free from the kiss, their faces not far apart.

"But how did...?" he started.

"I have known for some time now. I have the same feelings for you as I am certain that you have for me. I could deny my feelings any longer. I am sorry for this," she explained, turning her head away and closing her eyes.

"You should be sorry for nothing. You cannot help how you feel about someone. I am to the point where I cannot deny mine any longer. I have cared about you since before that incident with Manlin," Elladan told her, placing a hand on her stomach. "For the longest time, I dreamt that you would be the one to bear my children. Now, it's closer to being real than what I ever imagined. That is, of course, you are willing to do such a thing. I couldn't force..."

"I am more than willing to bear your children. I have never cared about anyone more than I have cared about about you," she replied, interrupting him. "I wouldn't want to carry anyone else's child but yours. And when the time is right, you can take that part of me away. That part of me that has managed to remain untouched all these centuries, almost waiting for you. You must also understand that any children we have might not be like other elves."

"I understand completely but I still love you, despite what you can do. Any children we have, I will not love any less because of what they can do," Elladan replied.

"Then I am ready for the time we finally decide to have children," Nanaylia quietly told him.

He smiled at that and he leaned in and kissed her again, a hand still on her stomach. Elladan could sense the same sensation he felt at the pond coming back to him. Elladan could feel himself becoming aroused by this mere kiss. He moved his body closer to her and she took comfort in the proximity of his body. He wanted nothing more than to be near the maiden in his arms. After they broke from it, she fell asleep in her arms. Elladan decided to stay where he was for at least a few more minutes. He found her kisses so addicting and he knew that the elf maiden that lay in his arms was indeed the one for him.

"You will carry my children and I will not let anything happen to you," Elladan whispered as he brushed his hand against her cheek.

TBC...


	5. An Untold Story of Terror

Some time later, Elladan gently laid Nanaylia onto the ground just before climbing to his feet. She groaned and moved slightly, as if sensing he was no longer there beside her. He cupped her cheek and she went back into a peaceful sleep. He kissed her on the other cheek.

"I will be back, my love. I am not going far," Elladan quietly said before heading outside.

He was greeted by his brother, who looked over at him. Elrohir narrowed his eyes as he looked at the extremely happy smile on his brother's face.

"So how are they doing?" wondered Elrohir.

"They're doing fine. They're both sleeping right now," Elladan replied, the smile still on his face.

To Elrohir, that smile meant something happened in there while he was had been on watch. He wasn't certain what exactly happened, but it made Elladan act as if everything was going right in his world.

_'I would like to know what happened in there but I will ask later,' _Elrohir thought to himself. _'Right now, he looks like an idiot with that grin on his face.'_

###

Althar looked around the camp at the damage that the twins had done. There were several men that had been killed, others had varying degrees of injuries. 

"I really do not like elves anymore. They come in here, kill my men, take myslaves and create chaos that will take days to recover from," Althar muttered to himself.

He headed towards his tent and his second-in-command walked up to him.

"Captain, the death count is 12 while the injured is 8. There are 12 who are not injured or dead. What shall we do now? Shall we go after those elves?" the man wondered.

"Oh, we're going after those elves. Those two we captured before are going to be our slaves," Althar replied.

"And what of the two that took them away?" wondered the man.

Althar stopped just outside his tent and turned to look at the man standing next to him.

"Since the four seem to know each other, I've got a little treat for the three male elves. They are going to have to witness their she-elf friend being taken, by me. She will bear my children and she will serve me. As for the two that 'rescued' them, they will also serve us. Then when their usefulness runs out, they will die by my hand," Althar replied. "The one with the she-elf will also serve us but we won't be killing them. They will serve us for a long time to come. We head out at dawn for them. I really doubt they got far with those two hurt."

The man was a bit stunned by this news as Althar headed into the tent. The man turned around to look at the others and sighed.

"All this for two Elven servants we found in the woods," he muttered as he headed across the camp. "I have got to be crazy listening to him."

###

Thranduil stared out the window, wondering what was going on with his children. He hadn't been this worried about them in centuries. Not since the last time they were out in the woods all night by themselves.

Galadriel was sitting in a chair not far from him while Celeborn was pacing. She looked at the Elven king and saw the immense worry on his face.

"Thranduil, what is it that troubles you? Has something like this happened before?" Galadriel wondered.

Thranduil was a bit stunned by the question for he wasn't expecting it. He lowered his head and closed his eyes. He sighed and it was filled with a story that needed to be told.

"Thranduil?" Celeborn said, stepping towards the elf.

"Yes, it has," Thranduil replied as he turned to look at Galadriel and Celeborn. "When they were younger, they decided to go outside playing. This was a couple years after their mother died and they didn't tell Chimone or myself where they were going. So when nightfall came, we couldn't find them anywhere and it was cold out. They had apparently wandered off into the woods and gotten lost. Everyone was searching all night and all the next day for them. Night came again and it was cold again. We simply couldn't find them! When we finally found them, it was in the middle of the night a few nights later and they were so close to death. They were so frozen, even though they had managed to find this cave. But they barely had anything on and they didn't know how to make fire yet. They were in great need of food and water. I almost lost them. Almost lost my entire family within a few short years. I don't know what I'd do if it turns out something like that has happened again. If they die now, I would never forgive myself."

Galadriel and Celeborn were both surprised to hear this story for they hadn't heard it before. They looked at each other. Thranduil's stare again turned to the window.

"I cannot imagine how you must feel right now. Here they are again in a simliar position," Celeborn said.

"That's what worries me," Thranduil told them.

Galadriel stood up and walked over to Thranduil. She knelt beside him, placing a hand on his and he barely noticed the gesture. She placed a hand on his cheek and turned his face towards her.

"Thranduil, son of Oropher, I can assure you that no matter where your children are and no matter what condition they are in, they will survive," Galadriel whispered to him. "I am certain they will. Don't forget that my grandsons are with them. They take care of each other."

Thranduil stared at her through tear filled eyes. He wanted the tears to go away and he didn't want anyone else to see them but he couldn't help it.

"Go ahead and cry. It is a natural thing. It does make you any less of a king... or a father," Galadriel said to him. "The way I see it, you are being the father now, not the king."

Thranduil stood up and walked a few feet away from Galadriel. She walked up behind him and took him in her arms. She watched as a few tears began to fall down the king's face. He was glad that only the two of them were seeing him like this.

"Once morning comes, I'm sending out some troops. The first place they are to look is that cave," Thranduil quietly told her.

Galadriel nodded, knwoing that there was a possibility that the group took shelter in that cave.

###

Legolas blinked his eyes and tried to move. He lifted his head to see he was in a cave and his sister was sleeping nearby.

"I remember this cave," he whispered as he rose to a sitting position.

He found his body ached all over but not as bad as it was the day before. He looked around to see that no one else was in the cave besides them.

"Where're the twins? They did come to our rescue last night. I am certain of that," Legolas wondered.

"We did come to your rescue last night Legolas," came a familiar voice.

Legolas looked towards the entrance of the cave to see two familiar faces.

"Elladan, Elrohir! It is so good to see you!" Legolas said with a smile.

Thw twins walked over to Legolas and Elrohir knelt beside the elf. Elrohir removed the bandages to look at the wounds and Legolas winced a little.

"They look better than what they did last night," Elrohir said as he looked at Legolas in the eyes.

The twin looked at the black eye now sporting Legolas' face. He sighed as Elladan walked over to Nanaylia. Legolas looked over at her.

"How is she?" wondered Legolas.

"She'll live. The wound to her abdomen was a bit more serious than what we first thought but it is nothing that time won't heal," Elladan replied as he moved the blanket enough to check the wound.

It was then that Legolas noticed that neither his sister nor himself were wearing anything. He blushed a bit, causing Elrohir to laugh.

"We had to take your clothes off. They were still wet and you would have froze if we didn't," Elrohir explained.

Legolas nodded, understanding as he looked over the cave walls. Elrohir watched the elf do so.

"Have you been in here before?" Elrohir asked.

Legolas nodded. Elrohir wanted to ask him about it but he didn't want to seem too nosy about it.

"It was a couple years after our mother died. We wandered out here and got lost. Night came and it started to rain," Legolas suddenly started, catching the attention of both twins.

Elladan listened in on the story as he continued to look over Nanaylia's wounds. She had woken up from his gentle touch and was not listening to what her brother had to say. She was paying more attention to the hands on her stomach.

"We found this cave and we stayed in here. Days passed before they found us. We nearly died from it. No food, no water and we weren't wearing much. The one thing I can remember is the rain. It rained almost every night," Legolas explained to the twins.

Elladan and Elrohir were both surprised by this story. They figured that the two wouldn't want the whole world knowing what happened.

"That must have been awful for your father," Elrohir quietly said.

"Yes, it was. I cannot imagine what he is going through now. He does not know where we are," Legolas replied.

He was itching to stand up and Elrohir could see that. He handed Legolas his leggings and turned around. Legolas smiled at the gesture as he stood up to put them on. Once he did have them on, he walked over to Nanaylia and knelt beside her.

"Please tell me that he didn't go that far," Legolas pleaded with her. "I do not remember."

"He didn't. The twins came before he could," she replied. "I don't know if you remember but he sliced me across the stomach."

She also appeared to have the desire to get back on her feet but she didn't because of three pairs of male eyes staring back at her. Legolas laughed.

"Once you get dressed, we shall return home," Legolas told her, taking her hand.

"I will be back. I just want to make sure that the men really haven't decided to come after us," Elrohir told them. "I really don't want to meet up with them on our way back."

The three nodded just before he left the cave. Nanaylia soon tried to sit up and she did so with some help from her brother and Elladan. She held up the blanket as she took a glance around.

"Where's my dress?" she asked them.

Elladan grabbed from behind him and handed it to her. He continued to stare at her. She stared back at the two of them. She narrowed her eyes, as if trying to tell them through telepathy to turn around.

"That's right. You probably will need some privacy putting that back on," Legolas said as he turned around.

He poked Elladan in the side once he saw that the dark-haired elf was not going to move. That got his attention and also moved. Nanaylia smiled as she dropped the blanket and put the dress on. She stood up, allowing the dress to fall down the entire length of her body.

"It's safe now to look," she told them.

They turned around and smiled.

###

Althar and a few of his men walked around in the woods, looking for Nanaylia and Legolas.

"We are not going to find them. They are elves. They have better hearing than what we do. They will hear us and get out of sight before we find them," one of the men said to Althar.

"I don't believe that! We will find them. I mean, we found them once, did we not? We will find them again," Althar replied.

As if on cue, they heard some melodic laughing coming from nearby. Althar smiled as he began to head towards the laughing. He moved some bushes to see three of the four elves sitting within a cave.

"We found them!" he murmured as he faced the dog. "Go get them."

The dog immediately listened to its master and began to bark, running after the elves. The three were surprised as the men walked out of the bushes. The three elves soon had their backs to each other. Elladan had grabbed his bow and aimed it Althar but he knew deep in his heart that he could not stop them. He wanted to stay alive long enough to see his dream come true. He soon felt a small tug on his tunic and he knew it was coming from Nanaylia.

"How did they find us?" Nanyalia gasped.

"Even better, how did we not hear them coming?" wondered Legolas.

TBC...


	6. Making Demands

Elrohir hurried through the forest as quickly and as quietly as possibly could, in search for any men or elves that might be looking for them.

_'This war has definitely been an interesting one, with both Legolas and Nanaylia being captured and injured,' _he thought to himself as he soon came to a clearing. _'I just hope I don't meet up with those men again. They are the last thing we need right now. The two need to heal.'_

He looked around and seeing no one, he sighed.

"I am half expecting to see someone anytime now and that's what worries me. I don't know whether to expect the men we encountered earlier or the elven guards that Thranduil might have sent out looking for his children," Elrohir said, slumping his shoulders a bit.

He walked over to a tree and leaned against it, wondering which direction to go: whether to head back to the others or continue on in search of help but hopefully not run into the men either way.

Soon, he heard something in the air. He stepped forward, wondering what it was. He was paying attention to the noise in the air and suddenly ducked. When he looked back up, he saw an arrow sticking out of the tree.

"Looks like I got out of the way just in time," Elrohir gasped as he turned around.

He was met with were faces. He was surprised to see them so he jumped away from them and fell to the ground.

"Elrohir, we are very sorry about that. We saw movement and I guess we decided to ask questions later," the elf said, reaching a hand out to the dark haired elf. "We could expect someone out here who could have easily taken Legolas and Nanaylia captive."

"I am so glad to see the lot of you," Elrohir said as he took the hand.

"Why? Is there something wrong with the king's children?" the elven guard demanded to know.

"Well, they're both hurt and we've got a group of men on our tail. They did take the two captive for a few hours before Elladan and I got them out of their camp," Elrohir explained.

"Men? This far into Mirkwood? How can that be possible? There are no men settlements around here for leagues!" asked one of the guards, none of them believing what they were hearing.

"Well, they're here and we have to get these men out of Mirkwood and on their way back to wherever they came from," the one facing Elrohir said. "Depends on what the king decides to do with any prisoners we happen to take. Some are going to be killed and others will escape."

Elrohir nodded as he looked over the small group of elves.

"When did you come searching for us?" Elrohir had to ask.

"This morning, at dawn," replied one of them.

"That means Thranduil knew where to look for us! Come on! The others are this way!" Elrohir told them before heading into the direction he came from.

The guards followed him, knowing they had to make sure Legolas and Nanaylia were alright.

The trio looked over the group of men surrounding them. Althar soon stepped out from behind them and up to the elves. Both Legolas and Elladan were upset with this and they showed it.

"You prevented me from doing something and I want to do it," the man said as he reached out for Nanaylia.

She began to back away as both her brother and Elladan stepped in between her and Althar. The man growled at this scene.

"Restrain them!" he ordered.

Men quickly hurried up behind the elves and held onto Elladan and Legolas. The two were pulled out of the way, leaving Nanaylia in a very vunerable position. She continued to back away from Althar until she felt her back hit a wall of the cave. The man walked up to her and began to stroke her cheek. She felt disgusted by his touch.

"You will submit to me," he whispered to her.

"I will not submit to you or anyone," she quietly replied, anger present in her voice.

Elladan struggled in his captor's arms, ever wanting to stop the man from doing what he was about to do to Nanaylia. He knew what condition she was in when it came to that sort of thing and so did Legolas. Neither of them wanted to see it taken like this.

"Stop this!" cried Elladan, continuing his quest to free himself.

Althar walked over to the elf and stared at him.

"You can't stop me. Neither of you can," Althar told him before raising a hand.

Althar slapped Elladan across the face, making the elf's head snap to the side. The man soon pulled out a dagger. Nanaylia cried out and attacked the man from behind. Althar quickly responded to the female elf and he pushed her to the ground. She cringed in pain before watching Althar quickly pin the elf to the cave wall. He soon ordered that Nanaylia be restrained as well and she was.

"You can't stop me from doing this," Alther said as he plunged the dagger into Elladan's right shoulder.

Elladan cried out in pain before he slid down the cave wall. He clutched onto his shoulder. Althar snickered as he watched the scene. He quickly pulled the dagger out, causing the elf to cry out more in pain.

"This dagger really comes in handy sometimes," Althar mused, looking at the blood on the blade.

He glanced between Elladan and the blade before plunging it into the elf's left thigh. The elf cried out again and the men laughed.

"No!" cried Nanaylia. "Stop it!"

"Oh, I will stop it," Althar told her before turning to face her.

He glanced at Legolas and punched him in the face again. Nanaylia looked at the black eye sporting her brother's face as a result from the day before and she cringed.

"On what account will you stop?" she asked, believing she already knew the answer.

She hung her head as he walked over to her, now wanting to look at her brother when the man said what he wanted. He lifted her head back up and she watched him laugh.

"Make love to me. If you do that, I will stop and no longer harm them," Althar told her, looking into her eyes.

Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Legolas shaking his head and mouthing 'no'.

"Alright, I will. If it will save my friends," she reluctantly said, turning her stare away from the man standing before her.

Legolas couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"Keep guard outside! I don't want any interruptions! But I want someone to chain that elf!" Althar ordered, pointing at Legolas. "And chain him up in here. I want him to witness this."

Legolas gasped as he was chained again before the other men left the cave. He figured he could escape again but he he knew he wouldn't get far and he wouldn't want to leave without his sister and Elladan. He looked over the wound on Elladan's shoulder and it didn't look good. Legolas glanced over to where Althar and Nanaylia were. He seemed to be lustful than ever and more determined he would take the female elf.

_'Why does she have to lose her innocence this way?' _Legolas asked himself. _'Why?'_

Elrohir carefully walked up to the clearing where the cave was only to sense that something was wrong. Terribly wrong.

_'What is going on here?' _he asked himself as he stared at the empty clearing. _'They should be here. Where are they?' _

The elf stepped forward to the edge of the clearing. He had sense there was trouble several feet from the cave so he suggested that he go alone. The guards protested to this but Elrohir insisted.

"If there is trouble, I will let you know by going in alone and you watching me. No sense risking all of us getting captured when you could easily surprise them yourselves and get the others out of there," Elrohir reasoned.

It didn't make total sense but the elven guards understood it made more sense than going in all at once. Elrohir cautiously stepped into the clearing. He glanced over at the treeline to see men moving in the woods. and they didn't see him... yet.

_'What have I done? They're going to get captured and the men must have managed to take them prisoner!' _Elrohir said before remembering something. "Nanaylia."

He ran into the cave to see Althar hovering over his female friend. Legolas was nearby, forcing to watch. Elrohir noticed that his brother had a dagger sticking out of his thigh and he gasped.

"What have you done to them?" demanded Elrohir as he faced the man.

The man did some scrambling with his clothing before facing the elf.

"The same thing I'm going to do with you," the man replied.

The two were soon in hand to hand combat but Elrohir was doing more blocking than anything. When he did throw a punch, it landed square with the man's jaw. Althar wipe away some blood that was coming from his mouth and stared at the elf with determined eyes.

"I will get what I want with the female elf, I will claim her!" Althar yelled at Elrohir.

"Not if I can help it," Elrohir replied, prepared for the next attack.

A groan soon came from the floor. Elrohir looked to see that his brother was stirring slightly.

"Elladan?" Elrohir called to him, letting his guard down.

He had felt his brother dying a bit but he didn't know if it would decline or not. That was just the distraction that Althar needed. He ran towards Elrohir and pushed him into the wall. The elf was caught off guard and he felt his head connect with the rocky surface. Elrohir fell to the floor of the cave in a heap, greatly stunned because of the hard blow to his head and Althar snickered.

"That takes care of your three protectors. No one can save you now," Althar told Nanaylia as he headed back to her.

She gulped as she watched him walk towards her again. She looked over at Legolas, who was trying to avert his stare but couldn't help but watch out of the corner of his eye.

_'Lego, I am so sorry,' _she said to herself as she closed her eyes and turned her stare to the ground. _'I really do wish it didn't have to be this way.'_

TBC...


	7. Help in a Different Form

Legolas stared at the unconscious form of Elrohir on the cave floor. He couldn't help but stare at Elladan's bleeding form as well.

"Elladan," he quietly said, gently shaking the elf's shoulder.

He received nothing from the elf but a few groans. Legolas stared at the man standing before the still form of Elrohir. Althar kicked the elf in the side and Elrohir barely knew any difference as he was kicked in the side again and again.

"That will be your lesson, elf. After I take the lady over there, you will all become my slaves," Althar snickered.

He walked back over to Nanaylia, who was still trying to get as far away from the man as possible.

"You will not win. Ever," he told her before kneeling back down in front of her.

She pulled her legs closer to her as she stared at the man in front of her.

"You will not get away with this. Lord Thranduil find you once he knows about this and he will punish you severely," she growled at him.

"Oh he will now, will he? Somehow, I do not believe that. He will not know about this until it is too late. We will be long gone when he does," the man said before reaching for her.

She moved away from him just as he grabbed her dress. The dress tore, leaving a long rip in it that reached her thigh. She gasped at this and Althar laughed at the sight.

"That is a good thing," the man said as he managed to grab the elf's wrist.

He grabbed the other and held her against the cave wall. Legolas helplessly watched as Nanaylia struggled in the man's arms. He couldn't help but give a laugh as she kicked him in the groin but that didn't make him budge.

"Nothing you can stop me. You should know that by now," the man told as he began to kiss her neck.

She shuddered underneath his touch and Legolas could see that.

The elven guards were becoming more and more restless. They saw what Althar had done to Elrohir and they knew the king would have a say in what would happen to any prisoners.

"What shall we do?" wondered one.

"Well, there are still men around this area. I say we take care of as many of them as we possibly can. Someone might have to go in and stop these man from doing anymore harm to the children," came the reply from another.

"I agree. All of you go after the men. Track them down, disarm them and we're going to take them back to the palace for punishment," the captain told them.

"But what are you going to be doing?" asked one of them.

"Stopping that man over there. Do not worry. I can handle him," the captain replied.

The others nodded before disappearing into the woods while he remained behind. He took one last look at the cave, at the man standing inside before notching an arrow in his bow. He aimed it at the man.

Althar was more than prepared when he heard something. He had forced Nanaylia to the ground and was reaching for her thighs when he heard it so he turned to see an arrow sticking in the ground next to him. He was surprised to see an elf walking out of the woods, his bow ready and aimed at him.

"Leave them alone!" the elf cried at him.

"Never!" the man cried back.

Althar stood back up and grabbed a sword. He faced that elf that was slowly walking towards him.

"Who are you?" demanded Althar.

"My name is unimportant. I am an elf under the command of Thranduil, king of Mirkwood. He requests that these two be returned to him immediately," the elf replied.

"So the king really does care about two servants? I do not believe it. How did he find out about this so quickly?" the man snickered as he headed towards the elf.

"What are you talking about? The two over there with the same hair colour as me are the king's children. No less than that," the elf replied, not understanding what the man was talking about.

Legolas sighed and placed a hand over his face, knowing their cover was now blown. He was hoping that the man wouldn't know. The man was not believing what he was hearing and he snickered.

"The king's children? That is news to me. It would be a pleasure to take something away from the king," he whispered to himself, placing a hand on his chin.

It was then that he heard a growl coming from behind him. He gulped as he slowly turned his head and screamed once he did. He found himself lying flat on the ground, with something on top of him. He stared at the figure with wide eyes.

"Leave us be and I won't hurt you," the gargoyle told him. "Much."

"Wh... what are you?" the man stuttered.

The gargoyle picked him and stared as him in his eyes. She soon scratched him across the face in anger.

"Your worst nightmare," came the reply as the elven guard hurried up to them.

Narcissis handed the man over to elf standing next to her before she fell to her knees. Legolas hurried over to her as quickly as he could. He stared at her shivering body.

"What is the matter?" he asked her, placing his hands on her shoulders.

"The sun. It is too bright. I changed forms too quickly as now I cannot stand the sun in my eyes," she replied, her hands over her eyes. "Maybe it will go away soon."

She appeared to be wanting to move further into the cave but Legolas prevented her from doing so as the other guards hurried into the room.

"We managed to capture most of them. A few escaped," one said.

"Let them be. I doubt they will be back," the catain said as he grabbed the keys from the man.

He walked over to Legolas and unlocked the chains around the prince's wrists. As soon as his hands were free, he hurried over to Elladan.

"We have to get the twins back to the palace now!" he cried at the guards.

"Yes, my prince," the captain said, bowing his head slightly.

Narcissis walked up to Legolas, her eyes still blinking.

"Put Elladan on my back. I can take him back home," she told him.

"Are you certain?" he asked her, a bit shocked.

"Yes, I am. My vision is clearing up and I can get home faster than what you can. You know that if we go missing, they ususally don't ride horses. He needs help before he bleeds to death and leaves us for the Hall of Mandos," she replied, grasping her stomach. "Besides, the guards have to deal with the men."

"You are not fit," Legolas told her in a stern voice. "That injury is still serious."

"I am fit enough to take him to the palace. He is my friend as well," she replied. "It's not like I will be flying. I won't be. I cannot fly at the moment from my injuries. Besides, I do not know if he could handle it."

Legolas sighed before motioning her over to Elladan. With some help from a guard, they gently laid Elladan on her back. The gargoyle hurried out of the cave and into the forest.

"Not to sound disrespectful but why did we do that, my Lord? She is a gargoyle. Who knows where she will take him?" the guard said. "They are not to be trusted. Ever!"

"She will take him to our home, just like she said," Legolas replied, turning his head to stare at the guard. "I know she will. Trust me. If you ever meet that gargoyle again, I do not want you questioning my decision to talk to her and even ask her to do tasks for us. Is that understood?"

"Yes, my Lord," the guard said as he bowed his head.

Legolas looked back in the direction and sighed.

_'Get him back in time. I fear he is dying and dying quickly,' _he thought to himself.

Narcissis could feel the blood dripping onto her body from Elladan's injuries. She was running on all fours and the elf was on her back. Her tail was the only thing preventing him from falling off. She had been running for what seemed like an eternity.

"How much further is it?" she asked herself.

Her question was answered when she saw her home come into view from behind the leaves and tree trunks.

"Finally!" she cried, breaking through the brush to reveal her home.

Her prayers were short-lived when Elven archers came out of nowhere. Narcissis gasped at the arrows being aimed at her. She knew that even if she said that she wasn't going to be doing anything, they wouldn't believe her and shoot.

"State yor purpose here. You should not even be here, gargoyle. Go back to the shadows from whence you came," one of the elves said.

"No," she whispered. "So close!"

"Look, she even has a prisoner!" cried another.

"It is Elladan and he appears to be hurt. We have to get him away from her before she hurts him even further!" yet another said.

Narcissis slowly backed away as the elves advanced, not noticing that Chimone was watching from nearby. She hurried away from the scene to find someone.

Thranduil soon walked outside, with Chimone trying to hurry up with him.

"My Lord," she called out to him.

Thranduil turned to look at the female elf and sighed.

"Yes Chimone? What is it?" he asked in a slightly annoyed tone.

"Disturbance at the front gate. A gargoyle, my Lord, and it is Narcissis," Chimone replied.

"Narcissis? That name. Isn't that the name of Nanaylia's gargoyle counterpart?" Thranduil wondered, not believing what he was hearing.

He began to head towards the front gate, with Chimone following him.

"Yes, it is. They think she an intruder and are prepared to kill her. Elladan is with her, severely injured," Chimone explained as they came into view of the scene.

Thranduil gasped as he ran down the steps.

"Stop!" he cried out.

The archers heard the command and turned to see the king hurrying towards him. They were confused with this and they kept their bows right where they were.

"Lower your bows immediately. She is an ally," ordered the king, turning his head to face all of them.

They did so as Thranduil hurried over to Narcissis and Elladan. The king gently picked up the injured elf and hurried inside, with the gargoyle close behind him.

Thranduil hurried towards Elladan's room while Chimone hurried to find some healers. She arrived at Elladan's room to find the king had just arrived and was placing the injured elf on the bed.

The two elves stepped out of the way and into the hall to be greeted by Narcissis, who as in a sitting position. She stared at him.

"Is he going to be alright?" she asked in a quiet voice.

"We will have to wait and see sweetheart," Thranduil told her as he knetly down in front of her.

She began to cry and Thranduil took her into an embrace.

"What is wrong?" Thranduil asked her in a soothing voice. "Is it something besides the worry for your friend?"

She nodded as she looked at him with tears in her eyes.

"It is my fault Father. I am the cause of his and Elrohir's injuries. Even Legolas'. If I hadn't suggested we do another war of the pranks, none of this would have happened," she cried, wiping away the tears. "They still have to get here."

"Do not blame yourself. You could not have know. Besides, if you hadn't done another war, what would the four of you had done for fun?" wondered Thranduil, a smile on his face.

Narcissis thought about it and shrugged her shoulders.

"My point exactly. I do not blame you for this. Now get into your room. I suppose you would like to get out of that form and then your injuries will be taken care of," Thranduil told her as he helped her to her feet.

She was led to her room and Thranduil stayed with her as Chimone headed out to keep an eye out for Legolas and Elrohir. He began to stand up to follow the elf but a hand grabbed his arm. He looked at the gargoyle.

"Please stay. It hurts so much," she quietly pleaded.

He did as she asked and he held her in his arms and she soon fell asleep, the process continuing on. He sighed as he thought about Elladan.

"Let us hope that it is not too late for Elladan," Thranduil whispered in her ear

TBC...


	8. On the Mend

Thranduil left his daughter's room once she was indeed asleep. He had placed her in the bed before heading down the hall. A couple of hours had passed and he was worried about his older child. He soon came across Chimone, who was apparently heading towards his position.

"Any news of Legolas and Elrohir?" he asked her.

"Yes. Legolas and Elrohir arrived about an hour ago along with the guards you sent out. They were immediately taken to their rooms. Both of them were injured and the healers began to take care of them. Elrohir was unconscious and Legolas had many bruises over his body," explained Chimone.

"Where is Legolas now? In his room?" Thranduil asked her, almost sounding desperate.

"Yes, he is," Chimone barely managed to get out before Thranduil hurried down the hall to Legolas' room.

Thranduil reached his son's room just as the healer walked out of it. The healer was surprised to see the king there. He gasped as he stared at the king.

"How is he?" the king demanded to know.

"He is doing fine. He will live. His injuries were not serious. Elrohir has recently awaken from the head injury he suffered. Elladan was the worst out of the four. We managed to get the dagger out and stop the bleeding before it became worse. We were lucky to catch it when we did. If he had come to us a few hours later, we wouldn't have been as successful. He would have died from his injuries," the healer told him.

Thranduil sighed once he heard that. He was more than relieved to hear that the four were going to be fine.

"I would like to see my son," Thranduil said.

The healer nodded and stepped out of the king's way. Thranduil began to step through the door but the healer placed a hand on his shoulder. Thranduil was slightly confused.

"I simply want to warn you. It will not be a pretty sight," was all the elf said before leaving.

Thranduil watched the elf head down the hall. He walked into the room to look at Legolas lying on the bed. He could slightly see the bruises on his son's body through the sheets.

"Oh Legolas. What happened out there? But I have a feeling that I don't want to know," Thranduil sighed.

"You're right," came a quiet voice.

Thranduil noticed it came from the bed. He looked to see that Legolas was awake and looking at him. Thranduil placed a hand on his son's arm.

"About what?" he wanted to make sure.

"About not wanting to know what happened out there. I'm not sure what your reaction would be if I told you. I know it would not be nice," Legolas replied.

"Are you willing to tell me what happened?" asked Thranduil.

Legolas sighed as he stared at his father.

"I will tell you and I have one small request," Legolas replied.

"And what is that?" wondered the king.

"Don't be mad at Nanaylia once I tell you. She's not to blame," Legolas said.

"I could never be mad at her, even if it was her idea. It's not like you wandered outside the kingdom or headed into the direction of the 'Dark Forest' or anything like that. All you were doing was having some innocent fun," Thranduil said with a smile. "Now please tell me what happened."

The king listened to his son as he relayed the story to his father. Thranduil's feeling of joy was turning to anger as he was hearing what nearly happened to his children and the twins.

"I don't believe it. They will pay for what they've done," Thranduil quietly said.

"Their leader is a man by the name of Althar. He's the one I was telling you about. He attacked all of us but I think he didn't get away from the group when the guards came," Legolas whispered.

"He didn't. He's down in the dungeon as we speak. He and the others we captured will be severely punished for what they've done to you. Particularly this Althar that you speak of," Thranduil told him before standing up. "Of course, I will have to tell Elrond about what happened here. He's not going to be too happy about it. He'll probably want to hurt me or the ones who did this."

Legolas gave a small laugh as he tried to climb to a sitting position. He was soon leaning against the headboard as he looked around his room.

"That is possible but he should be glad that they're safe after this little 'excursion'," Legolas said with a knowing smile.

"Yes he should be. I suppose Arwen is happy they returned as well. She also told me that she had a bad feeling the entire time the four of you were out. She even warned you about going on this venture but none of you listened," Thranduil said to Legolas.

Legolas put on a sheepish look as his father stared him down.

"I can explain..." he started but Thranduil stopped him.

"It is alright. You don't have to explain a thing. Whenever the four of you get the idea of one of these wars in your heads, there's no stopping you until you and your sister are victorious," Thranduil said.

Legolas was surprised at his father's reaction and answer.

"You think I don't keep track of these things? You and your sister have basically outdone the sons of Elrond every single time. It is funny to see all of you in those positions like that but remember that you have not been outdone yet by them. Be prepared for the day that you are. Both of you will be unused to the feeling of defeat," Thranduil told him with a smile.

Legolas laughed as his father stood up.

"Now, you should rest. It has been a long day," he said before leaving the room.

Legolas sighed as he laid back down in the bed. He was about to go to sleep when he heard a soft knock on his door. He called to whoever was at the door and the elf walked inside. Legolas was a bit surprised as the elf walked over to his bed.

"Never expected to see you here now," he told her with a smile.

"You should know me by now," she replied as she sat next to him. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm better than what I was. I just hope that Elladan is going to be alright," he replied.

"You are not the only one," she said. "After what I've been through, I really don't want to see one of us actually die."

00000

Elrohir walked into the room that his brother was in and looked over to the bed to see Elladan sleeping peacefully in it.

"Oh Elladan, the things we get for a little fun," Elrohir sighed as he walked over to the bed.

He glanced over the areas where the wounds were on his brother's body. He sighed as he thought about what happened. He watched his brother's gentle breathing.

"It will never be the same anymore. I just hope our father will not be angry with Thranduil for letting us do that but I don't think he will be," Elrohir said. "Now that I know you're fine, I think I shall go check on Nanaylia and Legolas."

He stood up and walked out of the room. He headed towards Nanaylia's room and gently knocked on the door.

"Nanaylia, I would like to come in for a moment," Elrohir called in to her.

When he didn't hear anything, he became slightly worried. With her brother injured, Elrohir figured that Nanaylia would not rest much. He noticed almost immediately that the door was not quite closed so he opened it and looked inside to find no one in there. He gasped before heading down the hall to find the king.

Thranduil hurried towards Legolas's room. After Elrohir had told him that his daughter was not in her room, he decided that the first place he look was her brother's room. He opened the door to reveal Legolas sleeping in bed with Nanaylia sitting on the floor, her upper body draped on the side of the bed. She was obviously asleep.

"There she is and she fell asleep next to him. We will leave her there tonight. She still misses her brother, even years after their reunion," Thranduil quietly said to Elrohir.

The king led the younger elf away from the room and they headed to join Celeborn, Galadriel, Haldir and Arwen in another room.

"How are they?" wondered Galadriel as she stared at Thranduil.

"They'll be fine," replied Thranduil. "They'll be fine."

TBC...


	9. News Travels

Author's Note-Yeah, I know. Really short chapter. Please bear with me here.

00000

Several days later, a few men walked into a building, laughing and talking between themselves. There were several men who were already, laughing and drinking with each other. A few men who were already there looked over at them in mild confusion as to what was going on and so funny.

"He really did that. I couldn't believe it when I heard it! It is so much like a story from the days of old," laughed one of the men who just walked inside.

"What's so funny?" asked one of the men sitting at a table.

Two were sitting at a table and were wondering what was so funny as the group walked inside.

"What'll you hear the story we just heard from a few men the other day. There's this man, named Althar, who actually went into Elven territory with them and a whole bunch of other men," the man started as he sat down next to the two.

His companions also sat down and the group looked at each other. The two men had taken sips from their drinks as the man said that and they spit it out once they heard it.

"Into Elven territory? What was the man thinking? It can be very dangerous to go uninvited into Elven territory," asked the younger of the two man.

"I've heard of this man. He can be dangerous when provoked and he is not afraid to injure someone when needed. Or even kill," the older man said. "He is a very stubborn man."

"I don't know but after a few days, he and his men found two elves sitting in a pond. Servants they were. They took them as prisoners but they escaped because of two other elves that were nearby and had what happened," the man continued.

"What? Unbelievable!" cried the other.

The man shook his head before deciding to continue with the story.

"They escaped but Althar and his men found them again in a cave some distance from the camp in the morning. What makes this story even better is that Elven guards from the king's home actually arrived to find these two slaves. It looks like the king really wanted to see those two back," the man explained.

"I really don't see this happening. Althar and his men travel into Elven territory and take two Elven servants as prisoners? The two are rescued and then what happens?" the older man wondered.

"Amazing, I think. I've had them repeat it to me several times and I still don't believe it. The guards came for the elves but what they saw they cannot believe is from this world. As they lay hidden near the cave out of sight of the guards, they hear a scream. Soon after, a creature emerged with one of the other elves on its back. Don't know where it was being taken but it had wings on its back like a bird but it wasn't a bird. It looked like a creature out of a legend," the man explained before he went on to describe the creature even further from what he heard about it.

"The only creature of any legend that I've heard which have wings are the gargoyles," the older of the two men said as he placed a hand on his chin.

"Gargoyles? That idea is preposterous brother! They haven't existed before, why should they now?" wondered the younger brother.

"Maybe but we shouldn't dismiss it so easily. I do not think I will believe until I actually see one. I really don't believe in creatures that have wings, claws and a roar," the older brother said. "Maybe they have and now we all believe them to be extinct."

"Believe whatever you want to. They know what they saw and they believe it fully. They know they didn't imagine it. I couldn't persuade them otherwise that it might have been something else," the man told the two brothers.

"Where did these men go to?" wondered the older brother.

"I've been told they were in Mirkwood. I suggest you not go around there anytime. If the stories turn out to be true about this creature, then it could bea very dangerous place to go. You might have heard about the reputation of gargoyles from the stories that have been told," the man told them.

The two nodded as the man stood up and walked away from the two along with the others that he arrived with. The two brothers watched them leave the building and the younger one laughed in disbelief once they did. The younger brother looked at the older one. He narrowed his eyes at the look on the older brother's face.

"Boromir, are you really starting to believe their story? I mean, winged creatures which appear out of nowhere? It's poosibly gargoyles? There are no such creatures as these but in stories," the younger brother wondered.

"You just never know what's out there but I'm not going to believe them anytime soon Faramir. The story they tell seems too far fetched. You only hear of gargoyles in stories told by older people to keep the interest of the younger ones," the older replied.

"Of course. That's the only way you hear about them," Faramir said to his older brother. "And I doubt that this rumour will ever be confirmed."

"No, it won't. Unless we happen to meet someone from Mirkwood and I doubt that we ever will," Boromir agreed as they watched the men head out the door.

Faramir slightly shrugged his shoulders as he stared out the door.

_'Is there really such a creature or is there not? What did those men see in the woods of Mirkwood? I would really like to know,' _Faramir thought to himself, placing a hand on his chin.

He looked at the closed door, in the direction the men went in. Boromir glanced at his brother before staring at the door as well.

_'I was not there and I will never be there. Guess I will never know then,' _he thought to himself. _'The curiousity of what it was will always be with me.'_

TBC...


	10. Unanswered Feeling and Questions

Author's Note-Things are going to get really steamy later in this chapter so be warned. (But it's not that graphic).

00000

Legolas and Elrohir ran outside, laughing. The Mirkwood prince soon ran after the twin and was soon being outran.

"You'll never catch me!" cried Elrohir.

"Oh, I have caught you before! In several traps that my sister and I set up for you and your brother," Legolas told him.

"Well, now you're not going to catch me," Elrohir said as he stopped and faced the Mirkwood elf.

The two soon fell to the ground in a wrestling match. They tumbled around a bit before Legolas was soon pinned to the ground.

"Legolas, don't you wish you had a brother that you could do this with?" wondered Elrohir.

"Sometimes but I am glad I have Nanaylia. I wouldn't trade her for all of Middle-Earth. We have this bond that I cannot explain," Legolas replied as the two stopped and laid on the ground.

They laid on their backs, looking up at the sky. Elrohir sighed before glancing over at Legolas.

"Do you think it would be similar to the bond my brother and I have?" wondered Elrohir.

"I believe so but I would not be certain of how much more or less of a bond it is. We feel so close. I miss my mother. I wish she were still here. I've always thought that maybe she had some answers to questions I have," Legolas told him.

Elroihr had to start wondering about that and a few other things. He knew that Legolas and Nanaylia missed their mother a lot. Especially since she died when they were quite young. He also had some questions and he wasn't sure who had the answers.

_'There is so many questions and it seems like no one has the answers. At least I do not know of anyone knowing the answers. Maybe someone does know or even suspects something and they just aren't telling anyone. I wonder if there is such a person? I feel there is... somewhere,' _Elrohir thought to himself.

00000

Galadriel watched Legolas and Elrohir through one of the windows. She took her hand from the curtain and it fell back into place in front of the window. Thranduil and Celeborn were standing behind her, watching and wondering.

"We were lucky. The guard arrived just in time and Nanaylia, again, did not lose her innocence. I first thought she might have lost it over the centuries she was gone but she didn't. Now, I am certain she will choose when she allows a man to be intimate with her," Galadriel murmured.

Thranduil nodded as he walked over to her. Celeborn also walked over.

"I can tell you that Elrond is not going to be happy once he finds out about what happened here," Celeborn told her. "But it seems that whenever the children go about doing something like this, someone always gets hurt. It never fails."

"Of course he would. Two of his children were nearly taken as slaves by a group of men trespassing into Elvish territory and it was not even for good intentions either," Thranduil agreed. "I would be the same way if my children were at Imladris and they were nearly taken as slaves by people wandering onto their land."

Celeborn and Galadriel glanced at him before she looked back out the window at Legolas and Elrohir.

_'I have so many questions. I never had a chance to ask one and the other is dead. Or is he? I do not understand this,'_ Galadriel thought to herself as she looked closer at Legolas.

She narrowed his eyes as she looked at him even longer. She watched him do what he was doing before turning her head away slightly.

_'Maybe they will be explained in time in another manner? Something about Manlin never did make sense. Just something about his personality and abilities. I would like to know what it is. Is he truly dead as everyone says he is? Did Legolas really kill him?'_ Galadriel said to herself. _'I know there's someone who knows and for some strange feeling, I know that that this someone is in Middle-Earth. Who could it be?'_

00000

Nanaylia walked down the hall and she came to a room. She knocked on the door and heard a 'come in'. She walked inside to look at Elladan sitting on the bed, reading a book. They smiled at each other as he placed the book on the nighttable beside the bed.

"How are you feeling?" she asked him as she walked up to the bed.

She sat next to him as she placed a hand on his arm. He looked at her do so before staring into her eyes.

"I am doing well after these few days of rest. Where is your brother and mine?" he asked.

"Outside. I think they're trying to best each other before they're even fully healed. I am not surprised with this," she replied before standing up and walking over to the window. "You know how well those two get along. You know how their relationship is. Best of friends until there's a 'war' between them."

Elladan couldn't help but laugh at the statement. He knew she spoke the truth.

"Of course. They'll never learn. We will never learn because I feel it's the same between us," agreed Elladan. "But I feel we will always have those wars between us, no matter what age we are. That is, if no one is unexpectedly 'killed'. I really wish I didn't hear what your father told me that day. I couldn't take it at first. I thought it was a sick dream. Even after centuries, I still couldn't believe it and I didn't want to. When you returned, we all thought it was a miracle. It was like you came back from the dead."

"I know," she said. "It felt like I came back from the dead as well. All those centuries, away from my family and friends, I felt dead. You will never know the horror I went through during my time in the 'Dark Forest'. You will never understand. I felt so dead under their influence."

"I know I won't understand completely but I will to understand if you explain at least a little to me," Elladan told her, almost wanting to get out of the bed to go to her.

"Pain. All I can remember is the pain. At first, after I took the drink from them with the dust in it, there was pain. Transforming into one of them. It was a slow process that didn't start right away. It did not begin until several days later. After the transformation, I was very rebellious. They broke me down so I would obey them. I still have some faint scars from it. I still cannot believe how they name their young, which is how they gave me my gargoyle name."

"And how is that?" wondered Elladan.

"Part of their naming is dealing with plants and trees. Sometimes animals. The other part derives from names long ago. Believe it or not, they do remember their history," explained Nanaylia. "As you might have already figured out, my gargoyle name is a variation on a flower."

"I have a question for you," he asked her, heading off topic.

"What is it?" she wondered.

"Elrohir and I saw you at the pond. I could swear the two of you were wearing nothing, then you were. How did you do that?" Elladan had to ask.

"The magic that now flows through my veins. That is how. That is all you need to know. Having this capability is as much of a curse as it is a gift in my opinion," Nanaylia replied. "Respected in one sense and shunned in another. I do not like it and I do not wish it upon another."

Nanaylia nodded as she took notice of the two elves outside. She lowered her head as her brother and Elrohir began an archery contest. She could even hear them arguing on who was going to win.

"Why aren't you with them?" wondered Elladan, a knowing smile across his face.

"If I were out with them, I would not have time to spend with you," she replied before she headed back to the bed and sat down again.

She moved her hand to his leg and gently caressed his injured thigh. She looked at his bare chest, her eyes soon coming to the shoulder injury he suffered. It was still a bit painful for him to put clothes so he never bothered to put any on unless he absolutely needed to. He didn't mind except for when things became real personal. It was then that Elladan noticed that the female elf sitting on the bed next to him was wearing a robe around her.

"Nanaylia," he gasped.

Before he could say anything else, his mouth was covered by a pair of lips. He found himself enjoying the kiss he was having with Nanaylia. He placed a hand behind her head, deepening the kiss. She accepted his advances. She soon broke the kiss and moved so that she was hovering over Elladan in the bed, her legs on either side of him. They kissed each other again.

"Nanaylia, I would like to..." he started, barely moving his lips away from hers.

"Hush," she said. "And it will come to those who wait."

Elladan placed his hands on her hips as they stared at each other. She placed her hands on the front of the robe and gave him a somewhat sly look. He wondered what she was going to do but it was soon answered when she opened the robe, revealing herself to him. He stared at her fair skin in amazement as the robe hung from her body. He lifted his hand and placed it on her neck. He heard her gasp slightly as he moved his hand onto her shoulder.

"What's wrong?" he asked her.

"I'll never forgive you for when you shot an arrow through that shoulder all those years ago. Sometimes when I think about it, I can still feel the pain coursing through me. If Aragorn hadn't found me, I would have died within a short time," she explained. "I still have a faint scar from that. It appears any scars I received while as a gargoyle remain while I am in elf form."

"That was 15 years ago. But you are still beautiful to me, no matter how many scars you have," he murmured to her as he leaned in to kiss her, his hand moving back behind her neck.

He could that she was enjoying his touch as much as he enjoyed hers. The kiss soon left her mouth and began to head down to her neck. She groaned at the touch as he still cradled her.

"So are you. At least what I can see of you," she told him.

"I will show you more but all within time. A short time if you will allow it," he said with a laugh.

She moved enough so that he could move the blanket down a bit from his body. She glanced down at him.

"You are beautiful," she said before kissing him again.

"Are you ready for me?" he asked her, his voice becoming filled with anticipation.

"I am," she replied, only wanting at that moment was to touch him.

"If I begin to hurt you, don't be afraid to tell me," he told her.

"I won't be afraid," she replied as he took a hold of her hips.

"Do you think it's really fair? I'm sitting here injured and we're about to do something strenuous," he asked her.

"I know," she said. "What's wrong? Shall I leave?" she asked him, reaching for the robe.

Elladan grabbed her wrists and they looked at each other. He shook his head in reply.

"No, don't go. I would like to continue, if you'd let me," Elladan replied.

Nanaylia smiled before they continued on. She bit her lip at the inital discomfort but they both embraced the feeling of being together as they kissed each other again.

The End.

Author's Note-That's it for this story. Sappy ending but I suppose that some people's suspicions are now confirmed. (There are some hints in my other stories). Thanks to everyone who's reveiwed. They mean a lot to me. I've got a story in the works and it's called 'Dangerous Instincts'. It occurs during 'Fellowship of the Ring'.


End file.
